toaru_majutsu_no_index_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vatican IV
Vatican IV (often refered to as Section IV) is a secret covert operations military unit and is one of the special forces divison of the Roman Catholic Church. It is lead by the Archbishop Augustine of the Order of the True Cross and often deploys Vatican IV to deal with the enemies of the Roman Catholic Church mainly being Protestants, Eastern Orthodoxes, Protestant and/or Eastern Orthodox Magicians, Necessarius Members, Pagans, Rogue Magicians and Alchemists and many more. Vatican IV is the main enemy of Division VIII of the Serbian Orthodox Church as they have engaged them multiple times in the past. Overview Foundation Vatican IV was founded sometime during the 1500s as a way to monitor the church for those who were enemies of the pope. Vatican IV was created during the Protestant Reformation as many of the defectors turned to Protestantism and many magicians began to appear and fought on behalf of the new movement. Concerned that these new magicians were trying to make others defect from the Catholic Church, the Pope ordered the creation of a military unit to deal with them and so the Vatican's Military Division and created various sections to deal with them. Section IV was soon created and it was tasked with dealing with the newly born Protestants and killed many of them includng both leaders and magicians. Their original main goal was to kill Martin Luther but they failed and went quite after the reformation had ended and the new dominions were born. Modern Times In recent history Vatican IV has often shifted depending on who was the pope during the various time periods. During the Cold War, Vatican IV was often deployed to deal with Communist Revolutionaries in places like Latin America and in Eastern Europe, they targeted mainly leaders of the Soviet Union and the leaders of the various communist puppet states. Once the 21st Century had began, Vatican IV became much more active. Members of Vatican IV were deployed to the Middle East in nations like Syria to assasinate leading government officials who had knowledge of magic and the occult and killed them in an effort to give them over to the Catholic Church. Currently, it's been active in Asia where many of its current members have been active in Academy City and back in Europe in its central and eastern regions. Notable Members *'Augustine' - The leader of Vatican IV, Augustine is the fanatical and overzealous leader of the Order of the True Cross and is the current acting Burea Director of the Vatican IV organization. He often employes the most radical and extream members of the Catholic Church and heavily trains them in the arts of magic. He served as the head commander of the Catholic Church during his crusade against Academy City which almost annihilated the entire city. *'Carbrey Comhghall' - Carbrey is the second-in-command of Vatican IV. He often manages much of Vatican IV's basic needs such as financing and resources and is the secondary commander during major battles. He also serves as the Second-in-Command of the Order of the True Cross and often delt with whistleblowers and traitors within the Catholic Church easily. Following the crusade against Academy City which left the city in ruins and Augustine dead, Carbrey was promoted to Burea Director and is the current acting leader of Vatican IV Post-Crusade and plans to be the head commander in the next crusade against Academy City. *'Ayato Abramo' - Field Leader of Vatican IV, Ayato is a member of the Catholic Church's Japanese Division and is a a devoutee to the church. He is the current acting squad leader of Vatican IV acting as the field commander for its operatives. Despite his young age, he is very skilled and professional as a military commander and has killed many memebrs of the Catholic Church. He's the most notable for his level headiness and mroe cool and moderate attitude as compared to other members of Vatican IV. *'Maria Adeline' - Maria is a member of Vatican IV and is the most infamous. She is well known for her high succes rates and is the second-in-command of its ground forces. She is also the most violent and fanatical member of Vatican IV as she has stated her intense distain and pure hatred for Protestants and Non-Catholics based off of her dark past. *'Alena Caecilia' - Alena is a member of Vatican IV and is from the Catholic Church in Germany. She is the short and ill-tempered member of the organization and is often a subordinate of Maria of whome, she is very fearful of. Alena often serves as a rifleman or a sniper depending on the situation. She the most arrogant member of Vatican IV but can be put in her place rather easily. *'Brigid Aideen' - Bright and energetic, Brigid is the more level-headed member of Vatican IV. She can be described as in between Maria and Ayato as she is rather calm and acts as the authority figure when Ayato is not around, but has a level of devoution to Vatican IV similiar to that of Maria and half the level of her fanaticism. Brigid is often the older sister-figure that Alena needs and never had until now. Category:Organizations and Factions Category:Magic Side Organizations and Factions